factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Corporate Wars
=WARNING ALL THESE STATS ARE NOT COMPLETE YET= Currently are either raw data or not balanced at all yet. Take with a grain of salt. =Introduction= Far into the future. A new jump gate has been discovered, whoever controls this gate will get the colonization and exploitation rights of whatever is on the other side. The great corporations of Earth have placed their bids for the system with only one way to resolve it. Several corporations will fight for the system, only one will be victorious. Description Place a base, capture mine-able sectors, use cash to attack other corporations with mechs, tanks, and hovercraft. Gang up and backstab, but only one corporation will be able to be the winner! Creating Your Corp. Standard: * May send 6 Vehicles out on a single mission. (With a properly upgraded Launchpad) * May own up to 6 mines * May own 10 Vehicles and 10 Pilots * Mines return 10k Credits each turn. * Start with 150k credits * Start with 5 points to spend on perks or a Boon. Perks: * 2 + May send 8 Vehicles on a mission * 2 + May own up to 12 Vehicles and 12 Pilots * 2 + May Control up to 1 more Mine * 3 + May Control up to 2 more Mines * 3 + All Facilities start at Level 2 * 3 + Start with 4 Level 1 turrets * 2 + A single facility begins at Level 3 * 1 + A single facility begins at Level 2 * 3 + Start with an extra 100k credits * 3 + Mines return 125% of normal income (aka 12.5k) * 3 + Weapon OR System (Pick one) Research advancement increased by 125% * 4 + Weapon OR System (Pick one) Research advancement increased by 150% Boons: First come, first serve basis; only one corporation can have the same Boon. You may only have one Boon even if you take enough handicaps for another. You can decide NOT to take a boon if you want to put everything into perks instead. * 5 + Improved Intelligence network, supplies information on what other factions are doing/how well their battles are going. Start with a Level 2 Command center * 5 + All Research advancement are doubled, start with a Level 2 Command center * 5 + AI Tech: May Build Pilot-less Mechs, Rogue AI Allies may damage other player's buildings * 5 + Pilot Tech: Begin with Level 3 Training Facility and Level 2 Command Center, Start with best pilots * 5 + Weapons Research advancement doubled, start with Level 3 Vehicle Facility * 5 + Systems Research advancement doubled, start with Level 3 Launchpad Handicaps: You can not take Handicaps that interfere with perks or boons. You can not take "May only send 4 vehicles" handicap AND "May send 8 Vehicles on a mission" perk. * 2 - May only send 4 Vehicles on a mission * 1 - May only own 8 Vehicles and 8 Pilots * 1 - Control 1 less mine total (aka only 9 Mines) * 2 - Control 2 less mines total * 2 - Mines only return 75% of normal income (aka 7.5k) * 2 - All Research advancement slowed down to 75% * 3 - All Research advancement slowed down to 50% * 1 - Non-Weapon OR Non-System (Pick one) Research advancement slowed by 75% * 2 - Non-Weapon OR Non-System (Pick one) Research advancement slowed by 50% =Design= Chassis Construction should be fairly simple. Each chassis has different hardpoints and internal system slots. Light Chassis Light Tanks * Chassis 1: 24k **Systems: 11mm, C Shields **Hardpoints: 1 L/LB, 1 S/LB, 2 M, 2 Int * Chassis 2: 16k ** Systems: 5mm, D Shields ** Hardpoints: 2 S/LB, 1 Int Light Hovercrafts * Chassis 1: 17k ** Systems: 5mm, D Shields ** Hardpoints: 1 S/LB, 2 M, 1 Int * Chassis 2: 18k ** Systems: 5mm, D Shields ** Hardpoints: 4 S/LB, 2 Int Light Mechs * Chassis 1: 19k ** Systems: 5mm, D Shields ** Hardpoints: 2 S/LB, 2 M, 2 Int * Chassis 2: 22k ** Systems: 11mm, C Shields ** Hardpoints: 2 L/LB, 2 S/LB, 1 Int Medium Chassis Medium Tanks * Chassis 1: 24k **Systems: 11mm, C Shields **Hardpoints: 1 L/LB, 1 S/LB, 2 M, 2 Int Medium Hovercrafts * Chassis 1: 17k ** Systems: 5mm, D Shields ** Hardpoints: 1 S/LB, 2 M, 1 Int Medium Mechs * Chassis 1: 19k ** Systems: 5mm, D Shields ** Hardpoints: 2 S/LB, 2 M, 2 Int